


[VID] Turret Dummy Serenade

by Airawyn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/pseuds/Airawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tribute to Tony Stark's oldest pal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Turret Dummy Serenade

Edit (6/17/12): Uploaded HD version. Previous version is here: http://youtu.be/geF9pnKrLpM.


End file.
